


(Snow)Balls to the Wall

by LittleSixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, POV Hermione Granger, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Slytherins can't get into the Gryffindor common room, so Draco comes up with another way to get Hermione's attention.(Or: "Say Anything" but with snowballs because wizards don't have boomboxes.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	(Snow)Balls to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's prompt in the Dramione Fanfiction Writers group. This week's prompt was "snow." I am suffering through a *severe* case of writer's block so this just kind of ... happened. Maximum word count was 250.

_ Thunk! _

Hermione was reading her Arithmancy textbook in the blessed silence of an empty bedroom.

_ Thunk! _

_ Thunk! _

_ Thunk! _

Hermione huffed and stomped over to the window. She threw it open and prepared to shout more than a few expletives at whomever was so determined to interrupt her studying. Hermione spotted a head of shiny blond hair on the ground below just as a packed ball of snow hit her in the face.

“SORRY, GRANGER!”

Hermione wiped the snow from her face and flipped him off. She grabbed her coat and pulled on her trainers before half-running down six flights of stairs and buttoning her coat between floors. Hermione sprinted outside and her feet immediately sank into three inches of snow. 

Draco was still staring up at her window, unaware Hermione had left. She picked up a handful of snow and snuck over to where Draco continued to pelt her window with levitating snowballs. Hermione held her breath, pulled back his coat and stuffed the snow down his collar.

Draco yelped, then turned around and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled against his lips before pulling back to ask,

“Are you certain you don’t want to spend Christmas with me?”

“Of course I do,” Draco grumbled, arms around her waist. “It’s your parents and that orange furball I’m concerned about.”

Hermione stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and said, “How can I persuade you?”

Draco’s hands moved lower on her back and he smiled.

“We’ll think of something.”


End file.
